


Honkers

by elalsom



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, bazoingas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elalsom/pseuds/elalsom
Summary: Chest mountains
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 32
Kudos: 113





	Honkers

Bazoingas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
